Rendez-vous dans une autre vie
by Pieces of Red
Summary: Kyo et Yuya sont ici cousins, Muramasa est le père adoptif de Kyo et le frère de la mère de Yuya (qui n'existe pas dans le manga). Ils grandissent ensemble et découvriront les secrets que cachent leur famille et leurs ancêtres tout en voyant leur amour grandir de jour en jour depuis l'enfance à l'âge adulte. Mature car il y aura des lemons dans les chapitres qui suivront.
1. 1 - Prologue

**Sommaire :** Kyo et Yuya, amis d'enfance.

 **Important :** Muramasa a eu une deuxième soeur et Nozomu est le père biologique de Yuya.

Muramasa sera son prénom dans cette fiction et non Sengo pour des raisons d'identification du personnage.

 **Couple :** lol Kyo et Yuya évidemment.

 **Disclaimer :** Non Samurai Deeper Kyo n'est toujours pas à moi, oui je vais aller pleurer roulée en boule dans un coin...

.

.

 **SAMURAI DEEPER KYO**

.

 **Rendez-vous dans une autre vie**

 **Prologue**

.

.

.

.

Kyo Mibu et Yuya Shiina étaient cousins.

Kyo était le fils de son oncle Muramasa Mibu, qui lui était le frère de sa mère Hanako.

Ils étaient tous deux issus d'une grande et très ancienne famille japonaise : les Mibu.

Ils étaient très riches et très puissants dans le pays, mais le frère et la soeur avaient depuis longtemps décidé de tout abondonner.

La mère de Yuya pour se marier avec son père, Nozomu Shiina, issu d'une branche inférieure des Mibu et contre l'avis de tous car elle était issue de la branche supérieure.

Le Chef de famille Aka no Ou Mibu, les déshérita et leur interdit tout contact avec le clan.

Muramasa, l'oncle de Yuya, avait tout quitté avant cela pour pouvoir prendre soin de Kyo qui était alors bébé et avait perdu ses deux parents dans un accident de la route.

Personne n'avait voulu s'occuper de lui à cause de ses yeux.

Des yeux rouges comme le sang.

Les Mibus étaient très superstitieux et à cause de cela, accusèrent Kyo, déjà innocente victime d'une tragédie, d'être un démon. Selon eux il était le responsable de la mort de ses parents car il était maudit et porterait malheur à tous ceux qui l'approcheraient.

L'oncle de Yuya avait trouvé cela tellement injuste qu'il s'est battu pour pouvoir obtenir sa garde et comme personne ne voulait avoir affaire avec "l'enfant démon", il décida de tout quitter pour l'emener vivre une vie libre et pleine d'amour loin de cette famille en décadence.

Un membre très influent de la famille et bras droit du Chef Aka no Ou le laissa prendre possession d'une petite propriété de style traditionnel, loin de la ville, dans un endroit calme et entouré de forêt.

C'était une ravissante demeure à l'architecture purement japonaise et aux multiples pièces dans laquelle ses soeurs, ses amis et lui avaient passé pratiquement toute leur enfance. Seuls moments de répis loin de leur famille envahissante à l'archaïsme étouffant.

Sans doute était-ce la raison pour laquelle Fubuki insista pour qu'il puisse l'obtenir.

\- Ce sera mon cadeau d'adieu, avait dit le plus âgé en lui jetant un regard dénué de sentiments.

Puis il s'était éloigné sans un mot, suivi de son fidèle ami Hishigi.

La plus jeune de ses soeurs Hitoki, qui avait épousé Fubuki cette année même, resta en arrière.

Elle eut les larmes aux yeux et serra son frère très fort dans ses bras en lui demandant pardon car elle n'avait rien pu faire malgré ses nombreuses supplications auprès de son mari.

\- Hitoki, appela Fubuki sans se retourner.

Elle du se séparer de lui à contre-coeur et jeta un regard triste à son mari avant de se retourner une dernière fois vers lui.

\- P-prends bien soin de Kyo-chan, murmura-t-elle dans un sourire à la fois tendre et plein de douleur. Tu es sa seule famille à présent.

Puis elle l'embrassa affectueusement et se sépara de lui lorsque son mari l'appela à nouveau.

\- A-adieu Nii-san, murmura-t-elle en se retenant de pleurer.

\- Au revoir Hitoki, lui dit-il en retour, suffisamment fort pour que les deux autres hommes l'entende.

Il ne dirait pas adieu à sa soeur, il trouverait un moyen de la revoir, de rompre ce cercle infernal d'injustices et de déchirements au sein de leur famille.

Hitoki sourit à cette "promesse" qui n'avait pas été prononcée et l'embrassa une dernière fois avant de rejoindre son mari.

Fubuki jeta un regard désapprobateur à sa jeune épouse dont l'expression se fit plus triste encore.

Elle baissa les yeux, sentant les larmes couler le long de ses joues. Fubuki saisit son visage entre ses mains pour essuyer ses larmes, dévoilant une tendresse dont elle seule bénéficiait depuis qu'ils étaient enfants et obligeant Hishigi à les laisser seuls.

\- Prends soin de ma soeur, lança Muramasa avant de les quitter, souhaitant de tout son coeur qu'elle ouvrirait les yeux à son ami avec sa douceur et son amour infini.

Fubuki ne lui adressa pas un regard, se penchant pour embrasser les lèvres mouillées de larmes de sa femme.

Il ne les avait pas revu depuis ce jour là.

Le père et la mère de Yuya s'étaient installés en ville, dans un petit appartement. Ils s'étaient mariés très simplement dans un temple, en présence de son oncle seulement.

Hanako tomba enceinte de Yuya assez rapidement mais sa grossesse fut très difficile. L'accouchement fut plus terrible encore.

Elle mourut en mettant sa fille au monde.

Son père du l'élever seul, dans le chagrin et la douleur d'avoir perdu l'amour de sa vie.

Son oncle l'aida du mieux qu'il pouvait en supportant lui-même la mort de sa petite soeur et en élevant Kyo.

Leurs enfants grandirent pratiquement ensemble.

.

.

 _ **A suivre...**_

.

.

La suite arrive très vite ! J'espère que ça vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à laisser un petit commentaire à la fin, c'est gentil et ça mange pas d'pain ;)

Bonne journée à tout le monde !


	2. 2 - Une relation spéciale

**Sommaire :** Kyo et Yuya, amis d'enfance.

 **Important :** Muramasa a eu une deuxième soeur et Nozomu est le père biologique de Yuya.

Muramasa sera son prénom dans cette fiction et non Sengo pour des raisons d'identification du personnage.

 **Couple :** Kyo et Yuya !

 **Disclaimer :** Samurai Deeper Kyo ne m'appartient pas !

.

.

 **SAMURAI DEEPER KYO**

.

 **Rendez-vous dans une autre vie**

 **Chapitre 1 : Une relation spéciale**

.

.

.

.

Yuya passait souvent les vacances chez son oncle Muramasa, avec Kyo.

Ils s'entendaient comme chien et chat tous les deux, depuis le début. Mais bizarrement ils ne pouvaient pas rester loin l'un de l'autre. Ils avaient besoin d'être ensemble, même si ils passaient le plus clair de leur temps à se disputer et à se battre.

Combien de fois Yuya avait-elle provoqué Kyo en duel ? Elle avait perdu le compte depuis bien longtemps...

A chaque fois c'était lui qui gagnait, chaque fois il la mettait au tapis et se faisait un plaisir de l'humilier encore avec ses mots.

Ce qu'il pouvait l'énerver quand il faisait ça ! Et ça l'énervait encore aujourd'hui !

\- Démon ! S'écria la jeune Yuya en se débattant sous lui alors qu'il l'empêchait de bouger, assis à califourchon sur sa taille en agrippant ses avants bras pour les plaquer au sol.

\- T'es vraiement mauvaise perdante planche à pain, s'amusa le plus âgé, un grand sourire de vainqueur sur le visage et ses yeux rouges brillants de malice.

\- Grrr ! Arrête de m'appeler comme ça ! S'écria sa cousine en se débattant de plus belle.

Il se mit à rire bruyamment en la regardant faire. C'était peine perdue et ils le savaient tous les deux.

Kyo avait une force très impressionnante pour un garçon de douze ans. Malgré tout, Yuya n'était pas en reste pour une petite crevette de deux ans sa cadette. Elle était très forte et mettait des garçon plus âgés qu'eux deux au tapis.

Pourtant Kyo demeurait le plus fort des deux physiquement, il battait même des adultes !

L'oncle de Yuya frappa une fois dans ses mains, obligeant son fils à lâcher sa cousine qui fulminait de colère.

Elle se releva et pointa un doigt rageur en direction du jeune garçon.

\- Un jour je te battrais Kyo foi de Yuya Shiina ! Lança-t-elle, ses grands yeux verts lançant des éclairs.

Kyo rit à gorge déployée en l'entendant prononcer cette phrase totalement invraisemblable.

\- Ha ha dans tes rêves planche à pain ! S'esclaffa le jeune brun.

Yuya vit rouge et lui sauta à la gorge, prête à en découdre. Elle l'agrippa par le col de son kimono blanc et se mit à lui hurler dessus, forçant son oncle à intervenir.

\- Yuya-chan, appela-t-il doucement en plaçant deux grandes mains rassurantes sur les frêles épaules de sa nièce. Le combat est terminé.

La fillette relâcha alors Kyo, rouge de honte. Elle se retourna vers son oncle et s'inclina plusieurs fois en s'excusant maladroitement pour avoir manqué de respect au dojo.

Un sourire doux et empli de tendresse étira les lèvres de Muramasa.

Il saisit le petit visage de Yuya des deux mains pour le relever et l'obliger à le regarder dans les yeux, voyant son fils se crisper du coin de l'oeil.

\- Je ne suis pas fâché ma chérie, lui dit-il avec douceur. Mais tu sais que le dojo est un endroit sacré dans lequel seuls vos combats "réguliers" doivent se dérouler.

Yuya acquiéça timidement. Elle avait encore répondu aux provocations de Kyo et voilà que son oncle lui faisait des remontrances.

Pendant que Yuya se noyait dans sa propre honte et son embarrassement, Muramasa ne put s'empêcher de fixer son visage avec attention.

 _Comme elle ressemble à sa mère_ , pensa le jeune père en détaillant ses cheveux blonds et ses grands yeux vert émeraude.

Un voile de tristesse passa dans son regard anis.

Sa nièce vit l'expression de son oncle changer et posa ses petites mains sur ses avants-bras.

\- O-oncle Muramasa tout va bien ? Lui demanda-t-elle doucement.

Le père de Kyo sourit un peu plus et déposa un baiser sur son front avant de la relâcher, se tournant vers son fils qui les regardait faire la mâchoire tendue, sourcils froncés et poings serrés.

Muramasa sourit devant l'évidente jalousie de son garçon.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas Kyo, lui dit-il, une note d'amusement dans la voix. Je n'ai pas l'intention de te voler ta précieuse petite cousine.

Les joues des deux enfants virèrent au rouge instantanément.

\- Tche, fit-il en fronçant le nez en signe de dégoût, comme si j'en avais quelque chose à faire de cette mocheté.

\- De quoi ?! S'écria Yuya en lui fonçant déjà dessus.

\- Allez régler ça à l'extérieur les enfants, les interrompit Muramasa alors que Yuya agrippait déjà le kimono de Kyo pour l'incendier. J'ai besoin de méditer seul un moment.

Elle rougit violemment en s'inclina encore plusieurs fois devant son oncle en sortant, entraînant Kyo avec elle qui se laissa bizarrement faire.

Une fois dehors elle se remit à crier sur Kyo qui l'observa en baillant, la faisant enrager encore plus. Elle lui agrippa les cheveux cette fois, lui arrachant une grimace de douleur et l'obligeant à braquer ses yeux rouges sur elle.

Yuya sentit immédiatement ses genoux fléchir et ses joues rougir sous le regard de son cousin.

 _Qu'est-ce qu'il est beau_ , pensa-t-elle, soudain muette comme une carpe.

Kyo sentit un sourire de fierté étirer ses lèvres. Il savait bien quel effet il avait sur les filles, et encore plus sur son adorable petite cousine. Qu'est-ce que ça l'amusait quand elle devenait transparente comme du verre et dévoilait toutes ses pensées et ses sentiments dans ses grands yeux verts.

Kyo l'agrippa soudain à la taille et la colla contre lui, arrachant un cri de surprise à la fillette.

\- K-Kyo ! S'exclama-t-elle en se retrouvant écrasée contre son cousin, ses bras enoulés autour de son petit corps.

Elle s'agrippa à son kimono pour essayer de se dégager mais Kyo la serra encore plus fort, la faisant grimacer de douleur.

\- Aïe, t-tu me fais mal Kyo, protesta-t-elle.

Kyo relâcha légèrement son étreinte mais la garda serrée contre lui.

\- Arrête de faire semblant, lui dit-il avec un grand sourire dans la voix. Je sais que t'aime te coller à moi.

\- N-n'importe quoi ! S'écria la jeune Yuya en tentant de se débattre.

\- Arrête je te dis, répéta Kyo en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Mais lâche-moi !

\- Yuya ! Gronda-t-il d'une voix autoritaire.

La petite blonde se calma aussitôt.

Kyo ne l'appelait que très rarement par son prénom et cela répendant toujours une douce chaleur dans son corps. Elle se détendit alors et alla même jusqu'à lui rendre son étreinte.

Kyo sourit alors plus innocemment, fait également très rare de sa part.

Ils restèrent sans rien dire, serrés l'un contre l'autre durant une dizaine de minutes. Puis Kyo se baissa légèrement et passa ses mains sous les jambes de Yuya.

Elle enroula ses bras autour de son cou et le laissa la soulever en enroulant ses jambes autour de sa taille, le rouge aux joues.

Comme toujours, il la portait avec tant de facilité que c'était à se demander si elle ne pesait pas moins qu'une plume.

Kyo traversa le jardin avec Yuya dans les bras, marchant pieds nus dans l'herbe fraîche avant de grimper les marches le menant au perron de bois vernis qui faisait tout le tour de la maison.

Il ouvrit une porte coulissante et pénétra à l'intérieur d'une grande pièce décorée de sabres japonais et d'un petit kosatsu avec quelques coussins autour. Il y avait aussi une petite armoire contenant des biscuits et des friandises, un petit frigo plein de boissons et de glaces. Il y avait aussi de petites étagères accrochées aux murs sur lesquelles reposaient de petits vases peints à la main et des poupées traditionnelles.

C'était leur pièce à eux et ils y jouaient des heures durant, se battant souvent aussi...

\- On va se laver, dit simplement Kyo en traversant la pièce pour faire glisser la porte coulissante qui menait au couloir.

Il laissa la porte ouverte et se rendit jusqu'à sa chambre. Il entra et referma derrière lui. Puis il s'avança vers une autre porte coulissante au fond de sa chambre et entra dans sa salle de bains.

Il y en avait trois en tout dans la maison. Une pour lui, une attenant à la chambre de son père et une autre pour les invités.

Yuya elle, allait toujours dans la sienne.

Il reposa sa cousine par terre et la poussa doucement vers la baignoire. Elle se retourna vers lui en rougissant.

\- K-Kyo, murmura-t-elle timidement en le regardant.

\- Grouille toi, tu pue le chien mouillé, dit-il avec un sourire moqueur.

\- Je pue pas du tout ! Protesta alors sa cousine en le fusillant des yeux.

\- Ouais ouais, fit le jeune garçon en se frottant l'oreille avec le petit doigt.

\- E-et puis donne-moi des affaires pour me changer, exigea-t-elle.

\- Pff, t'es chiante, répondit son cousin en sortant.

Yuya attendit en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

Il revint quelques secondes après avec un petit yukata bleu clair avec des nuages blancs imprimés dessus et une petite ceinture blanche. Yuya les prit et les déposa délicatement sur un petit tabouret près du lavabo.

Kyo resta sans bouger en la regardant défaire la ceinture de son kimono de combat. Elle se figea et leva les yeux sur son cousin.

Ses yeux rouges brillaient encore plus fort que tout à l'heure et la firent rougir.

\- S-sors maintenant, murmura-t-elle.

Kyo regarda ses petits orteils tout mignons se recroqueviller nerveusement puis se gratta la nuque.

\- Hm, fit-il doucement avant de sortir et de refermer la porte derrière lui.

Il ferma les yeux une fois à l'extérieur et se laissa glisser sur le sol de bois vernis. Il sentait ses joues le brûler et entendit l'eau de la douche commencer à couler.

Il resta là à écouter sa cousine se laver, ses joues chauffant de plus en plus.

Elle se lava les cheveux consciencieusement avec du shampoing à la pêche et de l'après-shampoing assorti. Puis elle laissa poser sur ses cheveux ramassés avec une pince comme le lui avait conseillé son père. Il disait que sa mère faisait toujours comme ça et qu'après ses cheveux étaient tout doux et sentaient très bon.

Yuya repensa à son père qui aimait tant lui parler de sa mère et sourit tristement. Le pauvre faisait tout pour qu'elle aussi sache comment était sa mère, ce qu'elle faisait, ce qu'elle disait. Il lui montrait les rares photos en sa possession, lui rappelant à quel point elle se ressemblaient toutes les deux.

Il faisait tout pour qu'elle ne ressente pas le manque de sa mère, alors que ça devait lui faire mal d'en parler. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle soit malheureuse.

 _Pourtant je suis très heureuse tu sais Papa_ , pensa la jeune Yuya en se lavant le corps avec un gel douche parfumé au coton.

Yuya passait tellement de temps chez son oncle qu'elle avait ses propres produits de toilette et sa brosse à dent dans la salle de bains de son cousin. Elle avait même des affaires à elle dans la commode et le placard de sa chambre.

Son père était très occupé avec son travail d'écrivain. Il devait s'absenter souvent aussi et s'excusait auprès de sa fille. Il aurait tellement voulu passer plus de temps avec elle. Comme il était son seul parent, il avait peur qu'elle ressente un manque à cause de ses absences.

Yuya le rassurait du mieux qu'elle pouvait et son oncle aussi. Et puis son neveu lui démontrait à maintes reprises qu'il occupait tout l'esprit de sa fille. Yuya sourit en repensant à la fois où son père s'était plaint qu'elle préfère rester avec Kyo qui était toujours méchant avec elle qu'avec son papa qui la chérissait plus que tout.

Elle en rougit.

Ce n'était pas si éloigné de la réalité.

\- Pardon Papa, souffla-t-elle en se rinçant.

Elle se brossa les cheveux puis les rinça soigneusement avant de les essorrer et de sortir de la douche. Ils n'étaient pas très longs, mais elle avait bon espoir qu'ils le deviennent, comme sur les photos de sa mère.

Yuya passa une grande serviette autour de ses épaules et poussa un soupir d'aise. Elle se sentait toute légère après sa douche bien chaude et respira avec bonheur l'odeur de son gel douche qui embaumait l'air tiède et humide de la pièce.

Elle se sécha et étendit sa serviette sur le grand radiateur mural. Puis elle passa le yukata que Kyo lui avait ramené et attacha la ceinture soigneusement. Elle poussa un nouveau soupir d'aise. Il sentait bon la lessive. Une odeur qui imprégnait souvent la chambre de Kyo quand son père venait de changer ses draps.

Yuya se dépêcha de sortir pour que Kyo aussi puisse aller se laver après leur entraînement. Elle fut étonnée de le trouver assis juste de l'autre côté de la porte coulissante.

\- C'est pas trop tôt, dit-il en se levant avant de s'étirer un peu tout en détaillant ses joues rondes et son petit nez roses après le bain.

Il sourit et passa rapidement sa main dans les cheveux encore mouillés de sa cousine. Elle poussa un petit cri indigné mais il s'était déjà enfermé dans la salle de bains.

Il fut aussitôt assailli de l'odeur caractéristique du gel douche de Yuya et sentit ses joues chauffer.

\- Ca pue là-dedans ! Lança-t-il à l'attention de sa cousine avant de se débarrasser de son kimono.

Il l'entendit se mettre à lui crier dessus et se dépêcha d'entrer dans la baignoire pour se laver. Il fut bien plus rapide et sorti rapidement une fois ses cheveux et son corps lavés. Il se sécha puis enroula sa serviette autour de ses hanches avant de sortir.

Il croisa le regard de sa cousine qui rougit violemment en le voyant torse nu, ses cheveux noirs encore mouillés tombant sur ses épaules. Elle ne put s'empêcher de détailler sa peau dorée et les muscles encore légers qui apparaissaient sur son ventre, sa poitrine et ses bras.

Yuya sentit ses joues brûler et releva les yeux sur son visage.

Il avait un grand sourire satisfait sur les lèvres et ses yeux rouges brillaient intensément.

\- Alors, t'aime me voir tout nu ?

Yuya rougit encore plus violemment et lui tourna vivement le dos.

\- E-espèce de pervers ! S'exclama-t-elle. Pourquoi t'es pas habillé ?!

\- J'avais pas pris mes affaires, ricana Kyo.

\- Hm ! Yuya ne trouva rien à répliquer.

Il partit ouvrir son armoire et sortit un kimono noir avec une ceinture rayée noir et blanche. Il laissa tomber sa serviette par terre, Yuya se figea, s'obligeant à protester.

\- V-vas t'habiller dans la salle de bains !

Kyo ricana et enfila son kimono bordé du signe du ying et du yang dans le dos. Il attacha sa ceinture et se baissa pour ramasser sa serviette.

\- J'ai déjà fini idiote, dit-il d'un ton moqueur avant de retourner dans la salle de bains.

Il partit installer sa serviette sur le radiateur mural près de celle de Yuya et s'arrêta un instant.

Il regarda la matière rose quelques secondes puis d'une main hésitante l'attrapa avant de la porter à son nez. Il ferma les yeux en respirant l'odeur du shampoing et du gel douche de sa cousine imprégnés dessus.

Il retint un soupir d'aise et inspira profondément une seconde fois avant de relâcher la serviette pour sortir de la pièce.

Il vit Yuya qui l'attendait et se dépêcha de la rejoindre en l'attrapant par le bras. Il l'entraîna hors de la chambre et ils retournèrent dans leur pièce de jeu. Kyo la relâcha alors et partit fermer la porte coulissante menant au jardin de l'autre côté duquel on pouvait voir le dojo où son père méditait.

Il alla ensuite s'assoir en passant ses jambes sous le kosatsu. Yuya prit une bouteille de thé glacé dans leur petit frigo et sortit deux verres et deux petites assiettes qu'elle posa sur la table. Puis elle partit prendre un paquet de gâteaux dans le petit buffet du fond avant de venir s'assoir en face de Kyo.

Il attendit qu'elle le serve et il saisit son verre aussitôt en l'avalant d'une traite avant d'en réclamer un autre.

\- Tu as vraiment soif dis donc, lui fit remarquer sa cousine avec un petit sourire.

Kyo ricana et but le deuxième verre qu'elle lui avait servi aussi vite que le premier. Yuya se servit à son tour puis rempli le verre de nouveau tendu vers elle. Elle reposa la bouteille sur la table et ouvrit le paquet de gâteaux au chocolat.

Kyo n'en voulait qu'un seul, il se servit et le goba pratiquement avant de prendre la bouteille de thé glacé pour se resservir un quatrième verre. Yuya mangea ses gâteaux tranquillement en le regardant finir la bouteille entière.

\- Quand tu seras grand tu seras un alcoolique, s'amusa Yuya en terminant un deuxième biscuit.

\- Et toi tu seras une grosse vache, répliqua Kyo en ricanant.

Yuya s'emporta immédiatement et se mit à lui crier dessus.

\- T-tu raconte n'importe quoi Kyo ! Je mange pas beaucoup d'abord e-et puis je serai très jolie !

\- Tu parles, répondit son cousin en se penchant en arrière sur ses mains, tu seras une grosse vache obèse et moche et tu finiras toute seule avec des chats...

\- Espèce de !

Yuya se précipita hors du kosatsu et se rua sur son cousin.

Ils commencèrent à se battre, Kyo mort de rire et Yuya en furie. Son cousin aurait pu très facilement prendre le dessus mais ça l'amusait tellement de la voir s'époumoner et tenter de gagner. Il aimait encore plus ses joues rouges qu'elle pouffait, ses fins sourcils blonds froncés et ses grands yeux verts devenant foncés sous l'effet de la colère.

La bouteille de thé tomba sur le sol, suivie des verres vides et du paquet de gâteaux entamé.

Kyo entraîna alors sa cousine sous la grande nappe chauffante aux tons bleus et orangés pour continuer leur bagarre.

En essayant de se dégager, Yuya se cogna brutalement la tête sur le dessous de la table et porta les mains à son crâne en poussant un cri de douleur. De petites larmes se formèrent dans ses yeux verts et Kyo s'arrêta immédiatement. Il dégagea ses petites mains de sa tête et se mit à frotter les siennes rapidement à l'endroit où elle s'était cognée.

\- T'es vraiment pas douée, souffla-t-il en s'appliquant néanmoins conciensieusement à empêcher une bosse de se former.

\- T-tais-toi, murmura Yuya en reniflant.

\- Chiale pas en plus, lui souffla Kyo avec douceur tout en continuant de frotter son crâne. C'est rien du tout, t'auras même pas de bosse...

Yuya se tut, laissant son cousin prendre soin de son petit bobo.

Il s'arrêta après plusieurs minutes et lui demanda si elle avait mal.

\- Non ça va, répondit Yuya.

Il lui sourit et la prit dans ses bras en s'allongeant sous le kosatsu.

\- K-Kyo, protesta la petite blonde en essayant de se dégager.

\- Bouge pas, lui ordonna-t-il. On va faire une petite sieste.

Yuya fit une grimace.

\- Je suis plus un bébé, protesta-t-elle en faisant une moue boudeuse.

Kyo ricana et la serra contre lui avant d'embrasser son front. Yuya rougit mais se laissa faire et se détendit sur son cousin.

Sa chaleur était rassurante et familière, il sentait bon le gel douche et le shampoing.

\- Tu sens bon, murmura tout à coup Kyo, répétant à voix haute les pensées de Yuya sur lui-même.

Elle rougit plus intensément et sentit sa main lui caresser doucement les cheveux. Il glissa ses doigts dans ses mèches humides et lui embrassa de nouveau le front.

\- T-tu as dis que ça sentait mauvais tout à l'heure, murmura Yuya.

\- J'parle de ton yukata idiote, répondit aussitôt Kyo en rougissant.

Elle ne le vit pas car il faisait assez sombre sous le kosatsu.

\- Menteur, souffla Yuya, un petit sourire se dessinant sur ses lèvres.

\- Tche, fit Kyo sans pour autant la contredire. Allez dors, lui murmura-t-il ensuite avant de fermer les yeux.

Yuya l'imita et ils finirent par s'endormir paisiblement.

Lorsque Muramasa eut terminé sa séance de méditation quotidienne, il sorti du dojo pour retourner dans sa maison. Il fit le tour des pièces, cherchant son fils et sa nièce, mais ils avaient tout bonnement disparu.

Muramasa se sentit un peu dérouté, ils ne seraient pas sortis sans l'avertir...

\- Mais oui, fit-il, son regard tout à coup éclairé. Ils sont sûrement là.

Le jeune père retourna dans la pièce réservée aux jeux des deux bambins et s'agenouilla devant le kosatsu. Il souleva doucement la couverture chauffante et trouva son fils et sa nièce dormant l'un contre l'autre. Ils s'étaient changés et étaient prêts pour passer une bonne nuit de sommeil.

Muramasa sourit avec tendresse et remit la couverture en place avant de se lever. Il partit préparer un bon dîner pour eux trois et pensa à venir les réveiller pour manger.

Il ne pouvait tout de même pas les laisser dormir le ventre vide.

Muramasa prépara donc une bonne soupe miso avec du riz blanc, quelques asperges sautées et du tofu frit. Il pensa avec un sourire amusé à toutes les fois où son fils et sa nièce s'étaient réfugiés sous le kosatsu pour faire une petit sieste. Il les avait toujours retrouvés dans les bras l'un de l'autre, comme s'ils ne voulaient pas être séparés même dans leur sommeil.

Comme ils étaient mignons quand ils se réveillaient, ils devenaient tout rouges et trouvaient milles excuses pour accuser l'autre de cette infamie.

 _Ils étaient si naïfs_ , pensa Muramasa en riant discètement. C'était tellement évident qu'ils s'étaient fait des câlins avant de s'endormir et qui plus est, les retrouvant chaque fois à cet endroit, ils auraient du savoir que personne ne croierait à une situation "accidentelle".

Cette fois-ci fut la même chose, ils devinrent rouges comme des pivoines et se disputèrent pour savoir qui avait osé se coller à l'autre.

\- Allons allons, dit Muramasa en souriant aux deux enfants, ne nous battons pas avant de manger. Le repas riquerait d'avoir mauvais goût.

Kyo leva les yeux en l'air, _comme si une dispute pouvait gâcher la nourriture..._

Yuya fronça les sourcils devant ce manque de politesse évident de la part de son cousin.

\- Tu devrais écouter oncle Muramasa Kyo, lui dit-elle en mettant ses petites mains sur ses hanches.

\- Tais-toi idiote, répondit-il en lui faisant une pichenette sur le front.

\- H-hey ! S'exclama Yuya en portant les mains à son front. Je vais avoir une marque maintenant !

\- N'importe quoi, fit Kyo en haussant les épaules, je l'ai pas fait fort.

\- Tu m'as fait mal ! Protesta Yuya en le suivant hors de leur pièce privée.

\- Ouais ouais d'accord, répondit Kyo nonchalament.

\- Excuse-toi au moins !

\- Dans tes rêves la moche.

\- Espèce de débile !

\- Ha haha !

\- Kyo, Yuya, ça suffit...

\- C'est elle qui me cherche.

\- C'est lui qui est malpoli !

\- S'il-vous plaît les enfants, insista Muramasa, son sourire toujours intact. Asseyez-vous et mangez. Je vous autorise à quitter la table une fois que vous aurez terminé votre repas.

Kyo et Yuya s'assirent l'un en face de l'autre, Yuya près de son oncle. Ils se fusillèrent des yeux quelques secondes avant de jeter un rapide coup d'oeil aux plats puis se défièrent à nouveau du regard.

La course était lancée.

Ils se servirent à la vitesse de l'éclair et engloutirent le délicieux dîner qu'avait préparé Muramasa en quelques minutes.

Kyo posa ses baguettes le premier et leva les bras en l'air en signe de victoire.

\- J'ai gagné ! S'exclama-t-il.

\- T-tricheur ! S'écria Yuya après avoir avalé sa dernière bouchée de riz.

\- J'ai pas triché, répondit Kyo en faisant un sourire moqueur, je suis plus rapide c'est tout.

Yuya déposa brutalement ses baguettes sur la table en grinçant des dents. C'était serré, elle aurait pu le battre cette fois !

\- T'es trop nulle... planche à pain ! Fit Kyo en riant avant de s'enfuir dans le couloir.

\- Je suis pas une planche à pain ! S'écria Yuya en se lançant à sa poursuite, abandonnant son oncle dans la salle à manger.

Ce dernier posa une main sur sa joue.

\- Décidément ces deux-là sont incorrigibles, soupira-t-il.

Puis il savoura tranquillement son repas en entendant son fils se chamailler avec sa cousine dans le couloir.

Yuya et Kyo se battirent pour arriver en premier dans la chambre puis la salle de bains et enfin pour savoir qui serait le plus rapide à se laver les dents.

Kyo gagna chaque manche haut la main, comme d'habitude.

Yuya était dépitée et elle boudait lorsqu'elle retourna dans la chambre de son cousin qui s'était déjà mis au lit. Elle partit s'assoir à son bureau en lui tournant le dos. Kyo leva un sourcil et l'observa un instant.

\- Allez, viens dormir, l'appela-t-il d'une voix plus douce.

Yuya se tourna légèrement vers lui. Il lui tendait la main, ses yeux rouges ne la quittant pas une seconde. Elle sentit ses joues chauffer mais ne put hésiter une minute de plus lorsqu'il sourit et murmura son prénom.

Elle se leva précipitamment du bureau et parti rejoindre Kyo sous les couvertures.

Comme chaque fois qu'elle venait dormir chez lui, elle partageait son futon pour la nuit.

Elle n'aimait pas dormir toute seule dans cette maison, elle était vraiment grande comparé au petit appartement dans lequel elle vivait avec son père Nozomu et cela la mettait mal à l'aise.

En plus Kyo l'avait traumatisé depuis la petite enfance en lui racontant des histoires d'horreur et de fantômes qui hantaient la maison. Il lui avait même fait la peur de sa vie quand elle avait cinq ans.

 _Elle avait eu une envie pressente et était venue dans sa chambre pour lui demander de l'accompagner._

 _Elle était dans un petit pijama rose à pois blancs et serrait très fort une grosse peluche en forme de lapin. Ses joues rondes étaient toutes roses et elle le regardait avec ses grands yeux verts humides._

 _Le jeune Kyo avait rougit devant cette adorable vision et s'était levé pour l'accompagner. Yuya avait agrippé sa main et ils étaient sortis dans le couloir plongé dans l'obscurité._

 _Yuya se serra contre son cousin. Ca paraissait si lugubre maintenant que la nuit était tombée. En plus ils pouvaient entendre le vent hurler dehors et les arbres bouger dans le jardin et autour de la maison. Yuya tremblait, elle était même terrifiée par le bruit de leurs pas sur le plancher de bois verni qui craquait de temps à autre._

 _Ils arrivèrent rapidement devant les toilettes et Kyo alluma la lumière pour qu'elle puisse entrer. Elle lui jeta un regard suppliant et lui demanda de l'attendre avant de refermer la porte._

 _Elle se dépêcha de faire ses petites affaires puis tira la chasse d'eau. Soudain, la lumière des toilettes s'éteignit._

 _Yuya poussa un cri terrifié et se mit à chercher la porte de ses petites mains tremblantes. Elle appela son cousin, morte de peur de ne pas réussir à trouver l'ouverture dans le noir lorsqu'elle entendit la porte coulissante s'ouvrir brusquement. Elle sursauta et se précipita à l'extérieur, certaine de trouver Kyo._

 _Mais le couloir était silencieux et désert. Yuya l'appela désespérement mais personne ne répondit. Elle se mit à paniquer, s'imaginant milles choses horribles à cause des récits terrifiants que lui avait raconté son cousin._

 _\- Kyo ! Kyo ! Criait-elle en se collant contre un mur, ses yeux cherchant fébrilement à s'adapter à l'obscurité._

 _Soudain, quelque chose bougea dans un coin et Yuya se raidit. Elle retint sa respiration lorsque des pas firent grincer le parquet. Les pas se rapprochaient doucement d'elle. Yuya se laissa glisser le long du mur, des larmes de peur emplissant ses yeux. Les pas s'arrêtèrent. Lorsque Yuya se détendit une seconde, quelque chose agrippa brusquement ses épaules et elle poussa un hurlement de terreur._

 _La chose la relâcha alors et elle entendit le rire sadique de son cousin résonner dans le couloir. La lumière s'alluma et Kyo se tenait au-dessus d'elle, riant encore de sa mauvaise blague._

 _\- Hahaha t'es vraiment débile! S'exclaffa-t-il._

 _Yuya resta pétrifiée, les yeux écarquillés, la respiration coupée et de grosses larmes dévalant son petit visage poupon. Kyo se calma et réalisa alors dans quel état de choc se trouvait encore sa petite cousine._

 _Il arrêta aussitôt de rire et s'agenouilla près d'elle._

 _\- Yuya ? Appela-t-il doucement en posa sa main sur sa petite tête._

 _Elle sursauta et tourna les yeux dans sa direction. Elle laissa échapper un cri et se jeta dans ses bras. Elle se mit à pleurer et crier en même temps, absolument terrorisée par ce qu'il venait de se passer. Elle avait cru mourir de peur._

 _Yuya sentit Kyo la serrer très fort contre lui._

 _\- Désolé, s'excusa-t-il, se sentant bête de lui avoir fait une aussi grosse frayeur._

 _Elle était encore toute petite..._

 _\- Kyooo, gémit Yuya en sanglotant dans ses bras._

 _\- J'suis désolé, souffla-t-il encore en la serrant contre lui. J'recommencerai pas..._

 _Sa petite cousine hocha la tête rapidement de haut en bas, plus qu'heureuse de cette décision. Kyo la souleva dans ses bras et la ramena dans sa chambre. Il la laissa dormir avec lui pour cette nuit, voulant se faire pardonner._

 _Mais Yuya pris l'habitude de rester avec lui et elle ne put supporter de dormir dans une autre chambre par la suite._

 _Muramasa avait d'abord commencé à installer un deuxième futon dans la chambre de son fils quand Yuya venait dormir chez eux, mais il y renonça bien vite lorsqu'il les trouva chaque matin dans le même._

 _Il avait prévenu son beau-frère Nozomu et ce dernier avait eu un sourire amusé. Il taquinait sa fille souvent pour la voir rougir comme une pivoine et nier furieusement les faits._

Voilà pourquoi ce soir là, Yuya s'endormit encore dans les bras de son cousin.

Ce petit manège dura encore quelques mois jusqu'à ce qu'une nouvelle vienne chambouler leur petit monde.

.

.

 _ **A suivre...**_

.

Sont-y pas mignons ?!

Ah j'aimerais vraiment mais alors vraiment lire une fic sur eux s'ils se rencontraient enfants, ce serait top top top ! Je vais peut-être en poster une dans l'univers de Samurai Deeper Kyo d'origine mais j'hésite encore, on verra ^^

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à laisser un petit commentaire sur vos impressions ou vos remarques CONSTRUCTIVES bien entendu ^^

Merci d'avoir pris le temps de lire !

Bonne journée à tout le monde !


	3. 3 - Le sang Mibu

**Sommaire :** Une des vies de Kyo et Yuya.

 **Important :** Muramasa a eu une deuxième soeur et Nozomu est le père biologique de Yuya.

Muramasa sera son prénom dans cette fiction et non Sengo pour des raisons d'identification du personnage.

 **Couple :** Kyo et Yuya !

 **Disclaimer :** Oui oui, Samurai Deeper Kyo n'est pas à moi...

.

.

 **SAMURAI DEEPER KYO**

.

 **Rendez-vous dans une autre vie**

 **Chapitre 2 : Le sang Mibu**

.

.

.

.

Kyo avait fêté son treizième anniversaire depuis peu quand son père se maria pour la première fois de sa vie.

Sa femme Mayumi vint s'installer chez Kyo et son père après le mariage, accompagnée de sa petite soeur Mahiro dont elle avait obtenu la garde, trois ans auparavant.

Mayumi avait dix ans de moins que Muramasa, elle était mature et gentille. Elle était aussi impulsive et ne tenait pas en place, contrairement au père de Kyo qui était toujours d'un calme olympien.

Ils se complétaient parfaitement.

Kyo l'aimait bien aussi. Elle le laissait tranquille la plupart du temps et même si elle lui faisait des câlins surprises qui pouvaient lui porter sur le système, dans l'ensemble la cohabitation se passait très bien.

Mayumi et Mahiro avaient eu une enfance assez compliquée d'après ce que son père lui avait expliqué et cela se ressentait bien plus en présence de la cadette que de l'aînée.

Apparemment elles avaient été placées dans des familles d'accueil après la mort de leur père, leur mère ayant quitté le domicile des années plus tôt.

Les deux soeurs avaient été séparées, et si l'aînée était tombée sur des gens biens, ce ne fut pas le cas de la plus jeune.

Elle portait toujours des hauts à manches longues pour cacher les brûlures de cigarettes et les entailles sur ses avant-bras. Elle avait été battue et torturée par le fils de la famille.

Heureusement, il n'avait jamais abusé d'elle sexuellement.

Des années après, Mahiro dirait qu'elle avait eu de la chance dans son malheur.

Lorsqu'elle était devenue majeure, Mayumi avait récupéré sa soeur et fait un procès à la famille d'accueil. Ils furent forcés de payer des dommages et intérêts, mais le garçon étant mineur, il n'avait pas été inquiété.

Elle rencontrait Muramasa un an après, lorsqu'elle avait inscrit sa petite soeur dans son dojo pour des cours d'auto-défense.

Yuya l'avait vue quelque fois mais Mahiro était très renfermées sur elle-même et ne parlait presque pas à cette époque.

Cependant, à force de cotoyer Kyo, Mahiro s'ouvrit peu à peu au jeune garçon. Il était gentil à sa façon bien particulière et il ne la regardait pas avec pitié ou dégoût comme les autres.

Kyo l'aimait bien. Elle était forte pour une fille.

Elle avait seulement un an de moins que lui et progressait très vite, faisant la fierté de sa soeur et de son instructeur. Muramasa était ravi que Kyo puisse aider cette petite à se relever.

Mayumi et lui passèrent beaucoup de temps ensemble et de fil en aiguille, tombèrent amoureux. Ce ne fut pas vraiment une surprise pour Kyo mais pour Yuya, la nouvelle de leur mariage résonna comme un tremblement de terre.

 _Cette Mahiro allait s'installer et vivre chez_ _ **son**_ _Kyo ?!_

Dès l'or, Yuya harcela son père pour passer autant de temps que possible chez son oncle.

Nozomu accepta exceptionnellement de laisser sa fille passer ses vacances entières chez Muramasa, s'assurant bien sûr qu'elle ne dérangeait pas avec les nouvelles venues.

Ce dernier le rassura bien vite, et cela ferait sans doute du bien à Mahiro d'apprendre à connaître une fille de son âge.

Nozomu déposa donc sa fille un vendredi soir chez son oncle. Il l'accompagna jusqu'à la porte, fut invité pour le thé et passa un peu de temps avec son beau-frère et sa belle-soeur.

\- Kyo est dans votre salle de jeux, l'informa Muramasa lorsque Yuya le demanda, fébrile.

Elle y fonça directement et trouva Mahiro et Kyo en pleine partie de mah-jong.

Elle fronça les sourcils en le regardant, concentré sur leur partie et totalement insensible à sa présence.

 _Et puis c'était sa place !_ S'indigna-t-elle en jetant un coup d'oeil à Mahiro.

Yuya entra et parti s'assoir juste à côté de Kyo, en face de Mahiro qui ouvrit de grands yeux violets en la voyant. Elle rougit, un peu gênée de la voir s'assoir si près de Kyo.

Il tourna la tête dans sa direction et un grand sourire fit ressortir ses canines pointues.

\- Hey la moche, te colle pas trop à moi sinon je vais perdre ma beauté, ricana-t-il.

Yuya lui assena un coup derrière la nuque et Kyo grogna.

\- T'es vraiment violente, fit-il en lui donnant un coup d'épaule auquel elle répondit par un coup de dents sur son bras. Aïe !

\- Bien fait, fit Yuya en riant.

Elle croisa le regard de Mahiro qui s'était sentit plus nerveuse en la voyant.

Yuya baissa ensuite les yeux sur ses avants-bras couverts, curieuse de la raison pour laquelle la jeune fille portait toujours des manches longues, même pendant les séances d'entraînement avec son oncle.

Mahiro rougit sous ce scrutement gênant et cacha ses bras sous le kosatsu.

Kyo la vit faire et se pencha au-dessus de la table pour saisir ses bras et les remettre dessus.

\- Te planque pas Mahiro, dit-il doucement, t'as rien à cacher.

Yuya le regarda faire les yeux écarquillés.

 _P-pourquoi était-il si gentil avec elle ?_

 _Pourquoi la touchait-il ?_

Il l'avait en plus appelée par son prénom si naturellement.

Yuya sentit la jalousie lui tordre le ventre. Kyo ne semblait même pas s'en rendre compte et sourit à la jeune brune.

\- Allez c'est à toi, l'encouragea-t-il. Tu te débrouille pas mal.

Mahiro rougit. Elle savait qu'il le faisait par gentillesse, sans aucune arrière pensée.

 _Il ne se rendait donc pas compte de l'effet qu'il avait sur elle ?_

Mahiro avança une pièce et fit une combinaison gagnante, arrachant un sourire à Kyo.

\- C'était plutôt cool, admit-il.

Yuya sentit son visage s'empourprer de colère.

 _Il ne la félicitait jamais elle !_

Mahiro sentit un petit sourire lui relever les coins de la bouche.

Kyo était vraiment gentil avec elle, et patient.

 _En plus il était vraiment très beau_ , pensa-t-elle en baissant les yeux, les joues un peu plus rouges.

Yuya le remarqua et son coeur se serrant douloureusement dans sa poitrine.

 _Kyo ne se rendait vraiment compte de rien ?_

 _Il ne voyait pas que cette fille était amoureuse de lui ?_

Yuya se redressa sur ses genoux et enroula possessivement ses bras autour du cou de Kyo, les yeux rivés sur la jeune Mahiro.

Cette dernière écarquilla les yeux en la voyant faire et son regard violet se reporta sur le jeune garçon en face d'elle.

Les joues de Kyo étaient devenues légèrement roses et il jeta un coup d'oeil à sa cousine.

Elle fixait Mahiro, les yeux étincellants de jalousie et il poussa un soupir agacé.

\- Lâche-moi planche à pain, fit-il en fronçant les sourcils.

Yuya ne l'écouta pas, toujours aussi têtue et resserra même sa prise sur lui tout en fixant Mahiro d'un air de défit.

Lorsque Kyo reporta son regard sur Mahiro, il la vit se recroqueviller sur elle-même, cachant à nouveau ses bras sous la table en baissant les yeux.

Il sentit son irritation se changer en colère et se dégagea brutalement des bras de sa cousine.

\- Lâche-moi je te dis ! S'écria-t-il en se relevant, contournant le kosatsu pour aller s'agenouiller près de Mahiro.

Il agrippa doucement son épaule et la força à le regarder dans les yeux.

\- Ca va pas ? Demanda-t-il avec gentillesse, choquant à nouveau Yuya.

\- Hm, j'ai soif Kyo, Yuya interrompit ce moment douloureux pour elle. T-tu veux bien-

\- Tu veux pas te taire un peu ?! S'emporta Kyo en se tournant alors vers elle. Sers-toi toute seule idiote !

Il ne supportait pas son attitude à cet instant précis. Elle se permettait d'être impolie envers une fille aussi fragile que Mahiro simplement par jalousie et ça l'avait vraiment énervé.

Yuya pris son ton et sa colère comme une gifle en plein visage.

Elle se releva précipitamment et couru hors de la pièce.

Kyo se sentit aussitôt coupable et s'apprêta à s'élancer derrière elle lorsque la petite main de Mahiro agrippa son bras. Il se tourna à nouveau vers elle, voyant ses grands yeux violets emplis de larmes.

Il hésita un instant, partagé entre le désir de rejoindre sa cousine et le regard suppliant de la jeune fille qui partageait maintenant son quotidien. Il ferma les yeux et poussa un soupir avant de se rassoir et de laisser Mahiro se serrer contre lui à la recherche de réconfort.

Kyo pensa à sa Yuya adorée en train de pleurer et ses yeux rouges se plissèrent de culpabilité, un main posée sur la tête de la jeune fille pleurant dans son cou.

Yuya rejoignit son père et son oncle dans le salon. Elle était en larmes et tremblait.

Mayumi se leva pour tenter de la calmer mais Yuya s'écarta brutalement de la jeune femme. Cette dernière resta interdite devant l'hostilité de la fillette qui parti s'agripper à son père.

\- P-papa j-je v-veux r-rentrer, supplia la petite blonde en lui tirant sur le bras, de grosses larmes roulant sur ses joues.

\- Y-Yuya ? S'étonna Nozomu en la prenant sur ses genoux. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ma chérie ? Demanda-t-il en jetant un regard à sa belle-soeur pour s'excuser du comportement de sa fille.

Elle secoua la tête avec un sourire indulgeant et parti s'assoir à côté de son mari.

Muramasa observa sa nièce demander à nouveau à partir.

\- Mais tu voulais passer tes vacances avec Kyo, répondit son père.

\- J-je v-veux p-plus, parvint à articuler Yuya entre deux sanglots.

\- Il s'est passé quelque chose avec Kyo ? Se risqua Muramasa d'une voix douce.

Yuya se mit à pleurer de plus belle et supplia son père de la ramener chez eux.

Nozomu la souleva dans ses bras et s'excusa auprès de son beau-frère et son épouse. Ils les raccompagnèrent à la porte et Nozomu récupéra la valise de sa fille dans l'entrée.

Il quitta la maison après un rapide au-revoir.

Muramasa décida d'aller demander des explications à son fils et Mayumi le suivit.

Ils entrèrent dans la pièce de jeu de Kyo et le trouvèrent en train de consoler Mahiro qui pleurait. Mayumi se précipita près de sa soeur et la pris dans ses bras, libérant le jeune Kyo qui se redressa rapidement pour aller retrouver Yuya.

Son père le retint, lui demandant où il allait.

\- J-je m'suis disputé avec Yuya, répondit Kyo, j'ai pas le temps de-

\- Yuya-chan vient de partir avec son père, l'interrompit Muramasa.

Les yeux rouges de Kyo s'écarquillèrent sous le choc.

\- Quoi ?... souffla le jeune garçon.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? L'ignora son père. Yuya-chan est venue en pleurs dans le salon et elle a demandé à son père de partir tout de suite.

\- Mais je-

\- Kyo, reprit son père, dis-moi ce qu'il s'est passé.

Kyo expliqua rapidement la situation et Muramasa compris immédiatement la réaction de sa nièce. Il poussa au soupir et entraîna son fils dans le couloir.

\- Tu es vraiment un enfant, lui dit-il en lui caressant les cheveux. Tu n'as donc pas compris que Yuya-chan était jalouse ?

\- Bien sûr que j'ai compris, répondit Kyo avec applomb. Mais elle a pas à être jalouse, elle sait que y a personne... c'est elle que... enfin...

Il n'eut pas besoin de terminer pour que son père comprenne ce qu'il voulait dire, vu à quel point ses joues étaient rouges.

\- Ca je le sais aussi bien que toi, affirma Muramasa, mais Yuya-chan est très sensible à cela et elle a cru que tu était plus attaché à Mahiro-chan qu'à elle.

\- Elle est vraiment bête alors ! S'exclama Kyo en se dégageant.

\- Elle n'est pas bête, Kyo, répondit son père, juste amoureuse.

Kyo rougit encore plus aux paroles de son père. Il savait bien que leurs sentiments étaient réciproques mais de l'entendre dire à haute voix, et par son père qui plus est était vraiment très embarrassant.

\- Si elle est bête ! S'exclama Kyo qui parti précipitamment dans le couloir.

\- Kyo ! Appela Muramasa. Kyo où est-ce que tu vas ?

\- Je vais la chercher ! Fit-il avant d'accélérer et de sortir de la maison en courant.

\- Kyo attends ! Appela son père.

Il faisait nuit noire dehors et il n'y avait pas de lumière là où ils vivaient, c'était seulement un peu plus loin que quelques lampadaires éclairaient la route qui menait à la ville la plus proche.

Muramasa parti prévenir Mayumi qu'il sortait récupérer Kyo et suivit son fils à l'extérieur.

Kyo fonçait pieds nus sur le sentier terreux qui menait à la route.

Il vit au loin les phares rouges d'une voiture qu'il s'éloignait rapidement et se mit à courir à en perdre haleine.

\- YUYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ! Hurla-t-il. YUUUUUYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !

Dans le silence de la campagne, ses cris furent immédiatement entendus par Nozomu et sa fille.

Cette dernière se retourna et ne distingua pas son cousin qui courait encore en l'appelant comme si sa vie en dépendait. Nozomu ralenti et se gara sur le côté avant d'arrêter la voiture.

Il ouvrit sa portière et descendit, laissant la lumière allumée à l'intérieur.

Il put rapidement distinguer son neveu qui courait dans leur direction et l'appela.

Kyo vit qu'ils s'étaient arrêtés et soulagé, termina sa course devant son oncle. Il était essouflé et ses cheveux noirs tombant maintenant au niveau de ses omoplates étaient désordonnés. Il transpirait aussi.

\- Kyo, dit Nozomu en se baissant à son niveau, une main sur son épaule. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

\- Je veux que Yuya reste avec moi ! S'écria-t-il, le regard intense. Elle a promis qu'elle passerait les vacances ici !

\- Je sais Kyo mais, hésita Nozomu en se tournant vers sa fille qui les observait de la vitre arrière de la voiture, Yuya ne se sent pas très bien et-

\- C'est des histoires tout ça ! S'écria son neveu en se dégageant pour se précipiter sur la porte arrière qu'il ouvrit brusquement.

Yuya était assise sur la banquette arrière, les yeux grands ouverts et emplis de larmes.

Nozomu posa une main sur l'épaule de son neveu qui se dégagea à nouveau et grimpa sur la banquette arrière pour aller rejoindre sa cousine. Elle devint tout rouge et le repoussa mais Kyo était plus âgé et bien plus fort. Il lui agrippa les bras et l'entraîna à l'extérieur de la voiture.

Elle se mit à crier et se débattre, obligeant son père à intervenir.

\- Kyo ça suffit lâche-la ! S'énerva Nozomu. Tu n'as pas à-

\- La ferme ! S'écria Kyo en lui jetant un regard si noir que le jeune père eut un mouvement de recul.

Il avait les lèvres retroussées dévoilant ses canines pointues, ses yeux rouges étincellants de colère et de possessivité. Même sa position voûtée lui semblait plus proche d'un animal sauvage que d'un enfant.

Yuya se débattit de plus belle en entendant la réponse de Kyo.

\- Ne dis pas à mon père de la fermer ! S'écria-t-elle en lui donnant un coup de pied dans le ventre.

Cela eut pour effet de ramener l'attention de son cousin sur elle et Yuya ne put s'empêcher de sursauter devant l'expression de son visage. On aurait dit un animal féroce prêt à lui sauter à la gorge.

Il n'avait même pas cillé en se prenant ce coup qui pourtant devait être douloureux.

Kyo grogna longuement, faisant frissonner sa cousine qui sentit son corps se mettre à trembler sous le regard sauvage de son cousin. Il lui faisait peur. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu dans cet état.

Il la ramena contre lui de force, la plaquant contre son corps et se tourna à nouveau vers son oncle.

\- Elle reste avec moi, gronda-t-il d'une voix si rauque qu'elle fit se dresser les poils de Nozomu sur sa nuque.

Son neveu ne faisait pas partie de la branche principale des Mibus pour rien. Il en avait vu des plus violents encore et plus effrayants mais c'était un garçon de treize ans, pas un adulte.

 _Il serait absolument terrifiant en grandissant_ , pensa Nozomu.

Yuya gémissait doucement dans ses bras. Elle n'osait plus bouger ou se défendre, Kyo la serrait si fort contre lui qu'elle ne pouvait se dégager de toute façon.

\- Kyo ? Appela la voix de Muramasa qui les avait finalement rejoint.

Il s'excusa devant Nozomu qui se poussa légèrement pour le laisser entrer la tête à l'arrière de la voiture.

Muramasa observa son fils resserrer sa prise autour de Yuya.

\- Kyo, répéta-t-il avec une séverité et un regard dur auxquels aucun des enfants n'était habitué.

Ils se tendirent tous les deux et dévisagèrent le jeune homme blond qui leur faisait face.

\- Kyo lâche tout de suite Yuya-chan, ordonna-t-il avec une telle autorité que Kyo sentit sa prise se relâcher sans son accord, ses yeux perdant de leur éclat animal.

\- P-papa, protesta le jeune garçon. Je veux pas qu'elle parte...

\- Tu voudrais l'obliger à rester avec toi alors que de toute évidence tu lui fais peur ? Demanda Muramasa en désignant sa nièce du menton.

Kyo se tourna alors vers Yuya et se rendit tout à coup compte qu'elle tremblait et le dévisageait avec les yeux écarquillés. Elle paraissait effrayée.

\- Yuya...

Entendant la vulnérabilité soudaine dans la voix de son cousin, Yuya cligna des yeux, chassant la peur de son regard pour la remplacer par sa tendresse et son affection habituelle. Elle le serra alors dans ses bras et murmura son prénom .

Kyo resserra alors son étreinte en frottant son visage contre le sien. Yuya l'imita pendant qu'ils s'appelaient tendrement en se serrant étroitement l'un contre l'autre.

Muramasa et Nozomu ne purent s'empêcher de rougir face à cette scène.

Ils n'étaient pas habitués à une telle démonstration d'affection de la part de leurs enfants. En tous cas jamais devant eux...

Muramasa rompit le silence en toussant légèrement. Nozomu détacha son regard de sa fille et son neveu qui semblaient maintenant dans un monde connu d'eux seuls.

\- Muramasa, dit-il en toussant à son tour, gêné. Je pense que ce serait bien que Kyo vienne passer les vacances chez nous plutôt.

\- Nozomu ? S'étonna Muramasa avant de jeter un nouveau regard à son fils et sa nièce qui les ignoraient maintenant prodigieusement. Tu es sûr ?

\- Totalement, acquieça son beau frère. Ils n'ont apparemment pas l'intention de se séparer et après ce qu'il s'est passé tout à l'heure, je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux qu'il vienne à la maison avec Yuya.

Muramasa réfléchit quelques minutes puis se pencha de nouveau à l'arrière de la voiture.

\- Kyo, mon chéri, appela-t-il doucement.

Son fils se retourna rapidement en rougissant, embarrassé d'être appelé ainsi devant sa cousine.

\- M-m'appelle pas comme ça le vieux ! S'exclama-t-il.

Muramasa ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Il était de retour parmi eux.

Yuya rougit violemment en se rendant soudain compte de leur position et de devant qui ils se trouvaient. Elle descendit rapidement des genoux de Kyo qui lui agrippa fermement la main pour qu'elle ne s'éloigne pas trop.

\- Je vais chercher tes affaires et je reviens, expliqua Muramasa en se redressant pour faire face à son beau-frère. Tu m'accompagne ? Ajouta-t-il en jetant un regard vers le sentier qui menait chez lui.

Nozomu regarda un instant la voiture aux portières ouvertes puis Muramasa.

Il avait compris le message.

Kyo et sa fille devait s'expliquer en tête à tête pour régler ce problème.

Il se pencha à l'arrière de la voiture, observant les joues rouges de sa fille et celle roses de son neveu pendant qu'ils se tenaient la main en restant silencieux.

\- Kyo, tu viens passer les vacances chez nous d'accord ? Fit-il avec un sourire.

Le jeune garçon acquieça de la tête et se colla à Yuya. Elle rougit encore plus mais ne le repoussa pas.

Nozomu était légèrement inquiet de les laisser seuls après la scène de Kyo. Il lui avait fait peur à lui aussi.

Muramasa sourit et lui agrippa le bras en le serrant brièvement.

\- Allons-y, dit-il en entraînant son beau-frère loin de la voiture.

\- Fermez les portes, lança Nozomu en suivant Muramasa. On revient tout de suite.

\- Ok ! S'exclama Kyo qui lâcha la main de sa cousine un instant pour claquer toutes les portes et les fermer à clés.

Puis il retourna sur la banquette arrière et pris Yuya dans ses bras avant de s'assoir en tailleur et de la serrer fort contre lui et en inspirant son odeur à pleins poumons. Yuya lui rendit aussitôt son étreinte, installée sur ses genoux.

\- Yuya, murmura Kyo en la collant contre lui le plus possible.

\- Kyo, répondit-elle en frottant à nouveau son visage contre le sien.

Son cousin l'imita, reproduisant leurs actions cette fois à l'abri des regards de leurs pères.

\- Pardon pour tout à l'heure, s'excusa Kyo en continuant à frotter son nez et son front contre les siens.

Yuya secoua la tête de gauche à droite, le visage toujours collé à celui de Kyo.

\- Non c'est moi, souffla-t-elle, j'ai été bête...

\- Très bête, souffla Kyo avec un petit sourire.

\- Mmh... fit Yuya en pouffant les joues.

\- Idiote, souffla Kyo avant d'embrasser sa joue gonflée et chaude.

Il fit de même avec l'autre et Yuya souffla l'air accumulé pour reprendre un visage normal. Elle rougissait, regardant Kyo dans les yeux, les siens brillants d'un rouge incandescent.

\- Je veux être avec toi tout le temps, avoua Kyo, les joues légèrement roses. Mahiro c'est pas ce que tu crois...

\- Je veux pas parler d'elle, protesta Yuya en détournant les yeux.

Kyo vit qu'ils devenaient de nouveau humides et lui agrippa le visage des deux mains pour le ramener en face du sien. Yuya renifla, essayant de cacher les nouvelles larmes sur le point de déborder de ses yeux en fermant les paupières.

\- Pleure pas, souffla Kyo en embrassant chacune d'elles.

Puis il posa son front contre celui de Yuya.

\- Mahiro c'est la fille de la nouvelle femme de mon père, continua-t-il. Et je passe beaucoup de temps avec elle, et je l'aime bien mais... tu sais mieux que personne que c'est toi que... c'est toi que je...

Kyo ne parvint pas à terminer, son visage en feu. Jamais il n'arriverait à le lui dire en face.

\- Kyo ? Appela doucement Yuya.

Il la regarda en appréhendant sa réaction. _Il lui avait pratiquement avoué ses sentiments._

\- A-alors tu l'aime pas ? Demanda doucement sa cousine en rougissant.

\- P-pas comme toi, avoua finalement Kyo en cachant son visage dans son cou.

A cette révélation, Yuya sentit des larmes couler sur ses joues.

Elle se mit à pleurer sans pouvoir s'arrêter et serra Kyo contre elle de toutes ses forces.

\- Kyooo... sanglota-t-elle en s'accrochant à lui désespéremment, Kyooo...

\- Pleure pas j'te dis, souffla doucement son cousin en embrassant son cou.

Il se redressa ensuite et déposa de tendres baisers sur ses joues mouillées, faisant gonfler son petit coeur d'amour et son ventre de papillons.

Kyo soupira doucement, les petites mains de Yuya glissant dans ses longues mèches de cheveux, l'une des siennes trouvant leur chemin à travers ses longues mèches blondes tandis que l'autre caressait lentement son dos.

Il embrassa encore ses joues rebondies et humides de larmes, collant ses lèvres contre sa peau douce et souple. Puis il reprit sa tendre expédition en embrassant ses tempes, son petit nez, son front et son menton.

Chaque baiser était accompagné d'un "je t'aime" dans son esprit. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait l'aimer sa Yuya.

Ils étaient encore très jeunes, mais leurs sentiments étaient si développés, si intenses et nourris depuis tant d'années qu'ils auraient pu rendre jaloux certains adultes par leur profondeur et leur force.

\- Je t'aime Kyo, souffla la jeune Yuya en rougissant violemment.

Kyo l'écarta de lui légèrement pour la regarder. Ses joues toutes rouges et son petit nez aussi. Ses grands yeux verts devenus si sombres et pourtant brillants d'étoiles.

Elle était si mignonne, si adorable que Kyo sentit son coeur se serrer dans sa poitrine.

\- T'es à moi, murmura-t-il doucement. T'es rien qu'à moi Yuya...

Et il la serra fort contre lui, frottant encore son visage contre le sien en soupirant.

\- Kyo, souffla la fillette en l'imitant.

Pendant ce temps, Muramasa et Nozomu étaient arrivés chez le plus âgé.

Il avait prévenu sa femme Mayumi qui avait couché sa petite soeur après l'avoir calmée. Elle referma la porte coulissante de sa chambre et rejoignit son mari et son beau-frère dans la chambre de Kyo.

Muramasa avait sortit une valise et était en train de mettre les affaires de son fils à l'intérieur.

\- Tu veux bien me préparer une petite trousse de toilette, demanda-t-il à sa femme sans lever les yeux.

\- Bien sûr, répondit Mayumi en jetant un coup d'oeil à Nozomu qui attendant près de la porte les bras croisés.

Il semblait tendu. Elle entra dans la salle de bains sans relever et pris la brosse à dent de son beau-fils avec son gel douche, son shampoing et un tube de dentifrice. Elle prit aussi une grande et une petite serviette dans une petite armoire et enfin un gant de toilette.

Elle revint avec et les posa sur le lit à côté de la valise.

\- Merci ma chérie, dit Muramasa en allant prendre une grande trousse dans la commode de son fils.

Mayumi rougit et surpris le regard maintenant amusé de Nozomu.

Peut-être s'était-elle fait des idées.

\- Je vais vous laisser, je dois aller finir de préparer le dîner, dit Mayumi.

\- D'accord, acquieça Muramasa en lui souriant avec douceur.

Nozomu hocha rapidement la tête et Mayumi fit de même à son adresse.

Elle sortit de la chambre et s'éloigna rapidement dans le couloir.

Le sourire de Muramasa s'effaça presque instantanément.

\- Es-tu sûr que ce soit une bonne idée, demanda-t-il à son beau-frère en se redressant.

\- Non, répondit honnêtement Nozomu, ses yeux noirs observant la valise presque terminée de son neveu. Tu as vu aussi bien que moi ce qu'il s'est passé tout à l'heure.

Muramasa acquieça de la tête.

\- Je dois t'avouer qu'il m'a fait peur, ajouta le brun.

Muramasa croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, imitant la position de son beau-frère.

\- Tu sais pourtant ce que ça signifie de faire partie de la branche principale n'est-ce pas ? Dit-il plus qu'il ne demanda.

\- Bien sûr que je le sais, répondit Nozomu, légèrement agacé. N'oublie pas que je fais partie du clan, même si je suis issu d'une branche inférieure.

\- Je le sais bien Nozomu, répondit Muramasa, je n'ai pas voulu te vexer.

Nozomu soupira.

\- Désolé, je suis un peu à cran de les savoir seuls tous les deux après la scène qu'à fait Kyo, avoua-t-il.

\- Je comprends...

\- Il est vraiment différent des autres, reprit Nozomu. J'ai vu des Mibus adultes dans un état similaire mais jamais aussi jeunes.

\- Kyo est... très spécial, répondit Muramasa.

\- On aurait dit un monstre, murmura Nozomu en se remémorant la scène.

Muramasa plissa les yeux.

Nozomu avait comme lui un don de perception, raison pour laquelle les branches inférieures étaient gardées si jalousement par le reste des Mibu.

Chez Muramasa ce don était bien plus développé et il savait que son fils était très particulier.

Il ressemblait à ceux qui avaient fondé leur clan, plusieurs millénaires en arrière. Des démons aux yeux rouges. Des démons assoiffés de violence et de sang qui avait presque éradiqué leur propre famille il y a des sièces.

Seuls les proches du Chef de clan de chaque génération étaient au courant de cette histoire.

Tous savaient qu'elle était vraie car il naissait de temps à autre un enfant aux yeux rouges dont la force, la capacité de combat, l'endurance et même les sens étaient bien au-dessus des capacités pourtant supérieures des autres Mibu.

C'étaient de véritables monstres, des machines à tuer et à détruire qui rappelaient quelle était autrefois l'essence de leur clan.

Kyo était l'un de ces enfants, tout comme Aka no Ou, le Chef actuel des Mibu. Nozomu avait senti cette puissance tapie au fond de lui alors même qu'il ignorait cette histoire à propos du clan.

\- Je pense que Yuya-chan sait parfaitement comment le contrôler, reprit Muramasa.

\- Pourtant il ne l'a pas écoutée tout à l'heure, répondit Nozomu, le regard inquiet. C'est lorsque tu es arrivé qu'il s'est calmé.

Muramasa se tut un instant. Si Kyo lui obéissait facilement, c'était parce que lorsqu'il lui donnait un ordre, il concentrait toutes ses forces spirituelles pour pouvoir le contraindre.

\- Yuya-chan est ce qu'il y a de plus précieux au monde pour Kyo, dit-il finalement.

\- Je sais à quel point et c'est ce qui m'inquiète, avoua Nozomu. Il est obsédé par elle, parfois il me donne l'impression d'être son mari, et je ne parle pas d'un couple mignon de gamins jouant à la dînette. Tu sais ce que je veux dire.

\- Nozomu, dit Muramasa, il est amoureux d'elle.

\- Il se comporte comme si Yuya était sa _**femme**_ , insista Nozomu.

\- En quoi est-ce un problème ? Demanda Muramasa. Il ne lui fait aucun mal.

\- Avant que tu arrive il voulait la sortir de force de la voiture, protesta Nozomu, il est devenu presque fou quand j'ai essayé de l'empêcher. Je suis sûr qu'elle aura des bleus sur les bras, tu sais à quel point Kyo a de la force.

\- Il est encore jeune, murmura Muramasa, jetant un regard désolé à son beau-frère.

\- Je le sais aussi bien que toi, confirma Nozomu, mais je ne veux pas que ma fille en fasse les frais. Si jamais il recommence pendant son séjour, je te jure que je les empêcherais de se voir. Et tant pis si ma fille me fait la tête toute sa vie.

\- Je t'en prie Nozomu, protesta Muramasa. Kyo va grandir, apprendre à se contrôler, à se calmer. Tu ne pourras de toute façon pas les séparer, tu le sais, c'est impossible.

Nozomu serra les poings.

Bien sûr qu'il le savait.

Il l'avait ressenti très clairement la première fois qu'ils s'étaient vus.

Sa fille et son neveu étaient des âmes soeurs, des âmes qui s'étaient suivies et attachées étroitement au fil des siècles. Quoi qu'il fasse, ils trouveraient le moyen de se retrouver.

\- Qu'est-ce que je peux faire d'autre, interrogea alors le jeune père, détournant le regard.

Muramasa se sentit attristé pour son beau-frère. Il aimait tellement sa fille. Mais il savait mieux que quiconque qu'il ne pouvait pas les séparer. Ils s'aimaient trop l'un l'autre, ils étaient trop fusionnels.

\- Kyo ne lui fera jamais de mal, répéta Muramasa d'une voix sans appel. Mon fils est amoureux de ta fille, et elle est amoureuse de lui. C'est s'il était séparé de Yuya qu'il perdrait le contrôle de lui-même. C'est lorsqu'on menace de la lui enlever que ça arrive, tu le sais, ça, aussi bien que moi.

Nozomu était bien d'accord sur ce point.

\- Je sais, finit-il par concédé dans un soupir résigné.

Muramasa termina ensuite la valise de son fils et prévint sa femme qu'il allait sortir. Mayumi vint dire de nouveau au revoir à Nozomu et les observa s'éloigner dans la nuit.

Elle avait de la peine pour sa petite soeur.

Mahiro était tombée amoureuse d'un garçon dont le coeur était pris depuis longtemps.

Elle soupira et ferma la porte d'entrée avant de retourner dans la cuisine.

Sur le chemin, Nozomu et Muramasa ne dirent pas un mot, réfléchissant encore à leur conversation dans la chambre de Kyo.

Nozomu pensait que c'était une mauvaise idée mais il ne savait pas ce qu'aurait fait son neveu dans le cas contraire.

Muramasa pensait la même chose et il s'avoua difficilement qu'il avait également eu peur de la réaction de son fils.

Il fallait vraiment qu'il trouve un moyen de le canaliser avant qu'il ne soit trop tard et qu'il grandisse en laissant libre cours à ses pulsions.

Ils arrivèrent rapidement à la voiture dont les lumières étaient éteintes et les quatres portes fermées.

Nozomu sorti ses clés de sa poche et ouvrit la portière du conducteur. La lumière s'alluma dans l'habitacle et les deux hommes virent leurs enfants allongés sur la banquette arrière, serrés l'un contre l'autre et apparemment endormis.

Nozomu ouvrit le coffre ensuite et déposa la valise de son neveu à l'intérieur.

Muramasa ouvrit la portière arrière du côté de la tête de son fils et sa nièce. Il se baissa et déposa un baiser sur chacun de leur front puis caressa tendrement les cheveux de son fils.

\- Je l'appellerai demain, dit-il à son beau-frère avant de refermer la portière doucement.

Les deux hommes se firent un accolade et se dirent au revoir.

Nozomu retira ensuite sa veste et recouvrit les deux enfants dormant à l'arrière avec. Il ferma la portière de son côté puis s'installa au volant.

Muramasa se pencha vers lui et lui dit de faire attention sur la route.

\- Et si quoi que ce soit se passe, appelle-moi tout de suite, dit-il en lui serrant brièvement l'épaule.

\- Je n'hésiterai pas, acquieça Nozomu en lui serrant la main chaleureusement avant de tourner le contact. A plus tard Muramasa.

\- A plus tard Nozomu, répondit-il en s'éloignant.

Le brun lui fit un dernier signe de la main et un sourire avant de partir au volant de sa voiture.

Muramasa regarda l'engin s'éloigner rapidement et resta un moment silencieux à observer les phares rouges devenir de plus en plus petits. Ils finirent par disparaître au détour d'un virage et Muramasa rebroussa chemin.

Il était inquiet lui aussi, mais il tenta de se rassurer.

S'ils étaient ensemble tous les deux, il n'y avait rien à craindre.

.

.

 _ **A suivre...**_

.

.

Eh oui, le sang de Kyo qui se réveille parfois, je pense que ça deviendra un peu plus sombre à partir de là, mais j'espère que vous vous accrocherez jusqu'au bout et moi aussi !

Merci d'avoir pris le temps de lire et bonne journée à tous et à toute !

Bonne journée à tout le monde !


End file.
